


【all晨】小李先生 （1）

by ww5ww



Category: LC - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww5ww/pseuds/ww5ww





	【all晨】小李先生 （1）

段一宏捏着他的下巴，李尘咬着牙看他，眼睛乱转偏偏不去看他。段一宏含住他的嘴唇，在一片柔软中尝到些荷叶清香，知道李尘又贪嘴去了八宝楼吃了那的荷叶包饭。李尘的舌头就像躲在荷叶底下的莲藕一样，怎样哄骗都不肯露头。  
段一宏的舌头沿着他的唇线细细舔着，握在腰上的手稍微用力，把李尘往自己怀里带。段一宏也想知道，李尘是吃什么养到这么大，也不见他少吃什么，身上一点多余的肉都没有，该收的地方收，该显的地方显，屁股又圆又翘，摸起来细腻入手。  
段一宏在他的屁股上拍了一下，李尘皱着眉毛不满地看他，嘴巴稍不留神留出一条缝来，段一宏趁势裹挟着他的舌头，在狭小潮湿的口腔里翻搅起来。  
“唔！”李尘起先睁圆了眼睛，后来也半阖了眼，只有星星点点的光从眸中泻出。双手也不再抗拒地抵在胸前，软绵绵地搭上段一宏的脖子。  
段一宏抹了他嘴角的流下来的涎液，问道：“到床上去。”  
李尘软着两条腿坐在椅子上，衬衫早已凌乱不堪，美好风景若隐若现：“你伺候的小爷我舒坦了，小爷才同意上床。”  
段一宏隔着裤子布料弹了弹李尘挺起来的性器，李尘脸上覆着薄红，眉眼里带着羞涩，嘴上却是逞能：“看你表现。”  
段一宏解开他的皮带，长裤很轻易地滑落下来，粉色的小家伙在空气中颤巍巍地站立着。段一宏的手指上有着薄茧，直接摸上那点嫩肉，轻微的刺激让李尘仰面躺倒在椅面上，微张着嘴巴，下巴扬起一个弧度。  
段一宏怎能这么放过他，将他的喉结含在了嘴里，李尘终于呜咽出声，被段一宏玩弄着的性器也硬挺起来。段一宏捏着圆圆的球囊，那里的肌肤算的是娇嫩，倒得了好趣味。李尘只觉得下身被段一宏是手掌握住，节奏得当的侍弄着，快感一波一波地席卷而来。  
“够、够了。”李尘哀求似的地开口，他已经到了临点，偏偏段一宏没有让他这么释放的打算。一只手沿着他的大腿根摸过去，腕上冰冷的手表碰触到内侧的皮肤，李尘忍不住打了个颤。  
“但是尘儿这里不是还没满足吗？”段一宏的手指在那穴口打着转想要戳进去，嘴上的称呼也换成了尘儿。他北平口音学的奇怪，儿化音不像儿化音，硬生生念成了两个字。  
李尘正被下身不得纾解的肿胀欲望所纠缠，身后又被一根手指要挟住，混沌的脑子里只是后悔自己为什么一开始去招惹段一宏，如今自己又落得下风。他只得抱过段一宏的肩膀，咬着他的耳朵吐着气：“老段......”  
段一宏好整以暇地欣赏着李尘意乱情迷的姿态，也感受到手下小家伙的急不可耐，其实他的情况又好到哪里。他捏着李尘臀上的嫩肉，低低地问：“我表现的可好？小李先生满意了吧？”  
说着将自己下身也顶了过去，李尘只穿着一件衬衫，下面未着寸缕，段一宏却是衣裤齐整着，布料下的火热器具不失威力地摩擦在他的股间。  
“去床上。”李尘抱着他的脖子小声说。

TBC


End file.
